Shot in her own foot
by ENILLORAC
Summary: What happens when Emma eats the cursed pie? Will Henry hate Regina? Will she feel remorse? Will life go on? Will Robin Hood be enough? Would She be able to truly love someone? Também disponível em PT-BR("Tiro no pé").
1. Chapter 1

**Shot in her own foot**

* * *

 **Pairing:** Emma S. / Regina M. aka the Evil Queen

 **Summary:** What happens when Emma eats the cursed pie? Will Henry hate Regina? Will she feel remorse? Will life go on? Will Robin Hood be enough? Would She be able to truly love someone? Também disponível em PT-BR("Tiro no pé").

 **Disclaimer:** All Characters are NOT mine. Just want to play with then ^^

 **Warning1:** If you don't like romance between two women, feel free to live this page.

 **Warning2** : English is not my first language. So I'm sorry about the mistakes and misspoken that I'm sure you will find here.  
 _Does anyone want to be my beta? It will make me super happy. Super! =]_

 _ **A/N: Hey, are you still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!**_

* * *

 **About hospitals**

Regina always liked the iodine smell of hospitals. In fact, she liked the hospital itself. Surgeries, antibiotics and thanks God for the Aspirin. But now that smell and that feeling of waiting in the hall, were beginning to become distressing. She eagerly awaited every Wednesday, five o'clock to hear the only words of Henry: "We'll see Emma today?"

Six months ago, Regina gave Emma a cursed Apple pie, the Curse of sleep. Emma took the pie, left town and never returned to talk with any of them. David and Mary Margaret made it to the border of the town and there was Emma bug on the road. They dragged the Bug back to the town line and Henry found the pie in Emma's hand. No one needed to tell him it was a Regina's pie.

After that day, his only words were to ask of going to visit Emma. At the urging of Mary Margaret, Henry lived two weeks with his grandparents and one week with the former Queen. To say that Regina looked miserable would be understatement. Emma was gone, she would have Henry only for her and they would be happy. But still, Emma blew it.

Regina took a deep breath and looked at her watch. It was ten minutes to six PM. It was time to go away and leave Henry with Charming. She ran a hand through her hair and stood up, put a bag over her shoulder and walked down the hall to open the door and call the boy. "Henry, it's time to go," she said, and the boy just looked at her with empty eyes. There was no hate in them, but there was this pain that she could never take away. Henry closed the book and kept it into his backpack. Without a word, he passed the woman and she knew he was going to the car.

She looked at the blonde lying in bed. Emma was in a coma, she was still breathing by itself, but still had her connected devices and probes leading food. The grip on the door handle was longer than what she wanted, and then she let go, she would not hurt her own hand in anger to this woman.

"Still you can take my son from me" - "Be careful what you say mother. She can hear you." Said Henry and Regina jumped turning to the boy and seeing the hate burning in his eyes again. "And it was you who put she there" he said and then finally went to the car. Regina took a deep breath again and ran her hand through her hair again. A last look at the blonde, tight jaws of sheer anger and then she closed the door.

On days like this, she would take Henry for Mary Margaret and would take a glass of cider later into her mansion. But today, Robin, the man who had the same tattoo that the man what fairy dust pointed out, asked her out. And he had Roland, the beautiful little boy, and he liked to talk to her. She smiled sad at the thought.

Regina parked in front of Mary Margaret's house and Henry opened the car door. "Have fun mother." He spoke and Regina jumped out of the car. "What did you say?" She asked through hurt and half-glad that the boy spoke to her. He turned back still walking and shouted "Have fun with your new family!" Then he ran again, nearly running over Snow on the way. "Henry!" She tried to scream, but the look of pity in the woman's eyes stopped her. There would be time for that later. And for nothing in the world she would leave Snow White see how much she was miserable for losing her son. Once again the fault of an Charming.

Robin and Roland were not new to her family. She wanted the old one. And for a second memory having Emma beside her to save Henry at the mine went through her mind. She hated the woman with all the strength she had. But even when she was here, she encouraged Henry to not treat as a monster. And indeed, she was the only one to achieve this.

Regina returned to the car and hit the wheel with anger.

Maybe, just maybe, it was a shot in her own foot.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Still here? So give me a review mate!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 ** _A/N:_** _Hello guys! Thank you for following and favorite this story!  
I think I leting you all damaged with my everyday updates, but there's another one for you!_

 ** _Still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!_**

* * *

 **Mocking magic**

She looked at the clock again at the same minute. There were only ten minutes to end the evening visit and also ten minutes to find it Robin at Granny's. She checked her makeup in the rearview mirror and got out. She was parked in front of the hospital for almost an hour. She decided it was time to try to do something to bring the damn blonde back. Regina went through the reception and watched the nurses look at her with doubt.

"Can I help Madame Mayor?" One of them finally offered Regina and tried to smile. "Yes, I want to visit Miss Swan" As she spoke, the nurses looked to at each other and there was an exchange of strange looks. "I'm sorry, but only Henry, Mary and David are allowed to enter Madame" she said almost fearing the wrath of Regina.

The brunette snorted. "All this damn town knows that I share a child with this woman and yet you do not let me in. Why do you have to push me so much?." She calmly said, and the nurse swallowed. "But you was the lady who put she there Madame Mayor" she said, and one second after the silence Regina laughed. Laughter she used to wear when she was the Queen. "And I'm going to put you there too if you not allow me to enter" she said leaning on the counter. The nurse stepped back, as if any distance would help. "I'm here to help, I need she back to have my son back," Regina tried to clarify and finally the woman handed her a visitor's badge. It was for fear or to let her help, Regina never know. But what mattered was that she was inside.

She entered the room and saw the blonde again. An iodine smell and soap were in the air, they probably gave her a bath not too long ago. She pulled the chair where Henry was sitting earlier that day and sat down. She focused on women and invoked a feeling to the Curse be broken. Like all other times, anger and hate were what she used. Purple smoke enveloped Emma and for a second she thought it would work. But a explosion broke the smoke and Regina felt the magic of the Curse mocking her. Stronger and more complex, of course she could not fight evil with evil. And she knew how this curse would be broken. Only true love's kiss, but not any love. Would that be a prince's kiss.

She snorted and looked at the clock on the wall. There was nothing else to do there. She would have to go to her family's grave and search some more. It's not like she needed to stop a curse like these ever. She rested her elbows on his knees and hers head on her hands. "Why could not you have simply gone Miss Swan..." before she could even begin to berate speaking with a person in a coma, the phone rang. The screen indicated Robin and she smiled sadly. "Hello"

"Regina, it is Robin. Are you not coming? "She could feel the warm smile of the man, but today she was not in the mood for anything.

"No Robin, I'd call you. Unfortunately I can not see you today" she said hoping it would be enough, but it seems not.

"May I ask why?" He asked and she shrugged, he could not see anyway.

"I'm visiting a… Friend..." she said, biting her lip looking for Emma on the bed. "Katheryn?" He ask curious.

"No" Regina did not care to give satisfaction to where she was, it was not as if she had something to hide, but this time seemed different.

"Then who? Wait... Is it beeps of heartbeat? "He asked and Regina knew he was not too happy with the idea of her being close to other Henry's mother. It never made much sense, at least not until this afternoon when she found herself thinking that Emma was in fact part of her family.

"Yes. I'm with Emma "she said and held her breath.

"Emma..." he said as if experiencing the name and Regina noted that inadvertently had called her by her first name. "Okay, see you another day then."

And before she had a chance to say goodbye, Robin hung up.

She looked at the device and if she could, she would throw it across the room. "Great Miss Swan. First my son, now my boyfriend. "

* * *

 _ **A/N: Still here? So give me a review mate!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 ** _A/N:_** _Things start cliking into Regina's head ;]_

 ** _Still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!_**

* * *

 **Home videos**

Henry had fallen asleep on the couch again. Regina collected control of the video game, that he could only use on Sundays, and the movies that were on the living room table. She looked at the DVD and pressed direct play on the device, giving birth to what looked like a home video.

Seconds later appeared some blurry images and then Emma and Henry came into focus. She did not know who was shooting, but as soon as David appeared with three wooden swords in hand, she knew that were Mary Margaret who was shooting. She had never seen the video and understand why Henry hide it. The three played with swords and unfortunately she had to admit that David was a good teacher and Emma and Henry even had some of the Prince blood running in the veins. A few moments later, David left the scene and left only Emma and Henry. They played most a few moments and suddenly Henry jumped on the blonde. Henry was no longer a small child, but Emma caught him easily and he smiled when she turned he upside down. Regina would never approve of that sort of thing, but Henry's smile in those images worth more than gold. The blonde smiled and carried him up to the camera, and then she heard the voice of Emma telling him to send a kiss to Regina. Because she would send the video to the mayor and then a funny cry came Henry saying that she never should, or mom would turn them both into frogs. Even if the words could sound evil, Regina knew it was just the reaction of a child to a more orderly mother. But still, Emma said he should not be afraid and that she would not love them less because they are playing without getting hurt. And not even they became frogs.

At that moment the image is paused. "You would hate us for play like that?" The sleepy voice of the boy almost frightened her, but Regina turned and shook her head. "Since you were safe and happy, I never would hate you" she said and bent down to get at the hight of the boy's eyes that had sat on the couch. "Then why are did you cursed her mom?" He asked and was the first time that not sounded like in pain or prosecution. "I was afraid Henry, of losing you. I made a mistake." She said and held her breath. Henry took control and hit play again. The images returned the pass and Henry hit his hand on the empty space on the couch, inviting Regina. She sat down and he said "You could have two of us in your life" the boy laid his head in Regina legs and for a few seconds, she was unresponsive. She did not know what Henry means with the sentence, he was to young to say something that had such adult involvement. She ran a hand through his short and unruly boy's hair, then he was asleep again and she still would watch the videos overnight.

In each of them there was an admiration phrase or reprimand when Henry or even Mary Margaret tried to say she was the Evil Queen. Gradually Regina was seeing that Emma did not hate her, but exactly the opposite. And she was leaving the town because she was doing more damage than good to her and Henry.

Regina has never been a woman who crying for her actions, but this time it had repented.

 _ **A/N: Still here? So give me a review mate!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 ** _A/N:_** _Henry's help_

 ** _Still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!_**

* * *

 **Will you read to Emma today mom?**

Wednesday, five hours and fifty five minutes. Time to go. Regina got up again waiting bench and went to the door, ready to call Henry. Again the boy looked at the woman and put things in my backpack and left. The only thing left behind was a book. But it was a different book, one he had found empty and he said he was writing with Emma. She smiled at the door to the woman still asleep on the hospital bed. Henry did not treat her with silence anymore and deep down she knew it was the influence of women. She knew Henry would not want to do something that Emma does not like. She stepped into the room and looked at the blonde. "See you later" she whispered and turned to leave.

Regina quietly headed for the Mary Margaret's house and Henry told her some things about the school. He was not the most talkative as it was before, but he was beginning to try a relationship with his mom. They stopped in front of the house and Henry got out first. Regina opened the car door and got out. Before she could get around a man he pulled her into a hug.

"Robin!" She screamed and could not help but smile. "I missed you Regina" He said that accent that she found charming. Roland pulled the pencil skirt bar and she raised him in her lap. "Hello little man" she smiled and the boy placed a small kiss on her cheek.

For a moment Regina gave attention to the Hoods and then immediately heard a thud. Henry slammed the book on the hood of the Mercedes and cleared his throat. "You will read to Emma today mom?" The boy's eyes showed pure jealousy and she was almost shocked. Then the woman looked at Robin with an apology in her eyes. "I would ask you out..." he tried, but Regina shook her head and give Roland to him. "Maybe another day, but not on Wednesdays" she shrugged and walked to the sidewalk. Henry closed his eyes with the man and Regina swore he would show his tongue if she had not risen he up right. "Let's go Henry" she put her hand on boy's shoulders and guided him to the door.

Before she ring the bell, she bent down to get the boy's eye level. "What was that look for Robin, dear?" She asked as she packed the collar boy school shirt. "I do not like him" he shrugged. "And sometimes it's good to have a bad mother. Emma could not do your Medusa look " he said seriously, then laughed when Regina opened her mouth on a small o. "Medusa huh?" She tickled the boy and he laughed even more.

She stood up and reached for the boy. "If you give me the book, I'll read to Emma" she asked and he shook his head. "The book is into Emma's room. We are writing, but we agreed that you could see if my writing is correct" he said looking down. Regina smiled. "Of course dear" she said and kissed the boy's hair. "Now go see your grandparents" Regina ended and the boy opened the door and entered. Of course he would not touch the bell.

The brunette went to the mansion, she needed to change clothes and God knows how much she wanted a bath. Before eight o'clock she was already in the car toward the hospital. Without saying a word, the nurse handed her a visitor badge and Regina smiled. She walked down the hall and went into Emma's room.

The woman was in the same position, the machines quietly whistling, showing that she was alive. Regina sat in her chair and picked up the book that was on the table next to the headboard. Henry had drawn a castle and two women mounted horses. She smiled and traced the drawing with hers fingertips. He was a very creative boy.

Regina read the story and for a moment, her heart dropped it. One of the pages showed an Evil Queen flipping a light purple magic in another figure that looked like a Emma inside an armor. She corrected the Henry texts in pencil and tried to ignore the sting of pain by the way the child saw her.

A few pages later, other figures were being added and Regina could recognize almost all. She found that Robin as a rogue thief had stolen the heart of the Queen. And he made her believe she was in love with him. Henry also added a figure for what should be Emma's consciousness that tried to talk to those who visited and who appeared briefly in the room full of fire. There was a figure for it as well. And he had been humble enough to just put as a boy without magical powers, but with the heart of the true believer.

She smiled when she saw the pictures of Queen sneaking in Emma's room, and for a moment she noticed that the child did have perceived all about what was going on. Her heart dropped a little more. How could she have let it all happen like that?

Could she be happy with Henry and Emma? Would they be enough? Emma will forgive her? Could she love Emma?

She took a deep breath and looked at the clock on the wall for what seemed like the thousandth time recently. She knew the answer to these questions.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Still here? So give me a review mate!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 ** _A/N:_** _Thanks for all reviews!_

 ** _Still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!_**

* * *

 **Fixing a problem**

The clock showed five to nine. She had not yet decided whether it would be able to bring Emma back. And if it was not love what she felt? And if all this was just a sense of guilt? If it was not a situation where she was led to believe, to bring her son back? She could deal with the possibility of not being able to love someone? She was still too broken to do this?

The nurse opened the door and was shocked to see a brunette sitting there. "I'm sorry Madame Mayor" she said, and was closing the door when Regina said she had already finished and was leaving.

The brunette went to the car and drove to the mansion. The thoughts were scattered everywhere. She came in and went straight to the office. A cider drink would not hurt today. She is sitting in the chair she could not help but think of the little things she had seen Emma do for her, and the other things that were in those videos that Henry decided she could watch. Two more glasses and she decided it was enough. It was time to sleep.

So when she decided to get up the stairs, the phone rang. A new message signal.

It was the hospital. Apparently, Emma has shown some signs of improvement. Regina smiled. Maybe she knew what was really happening. The magic could feel something changing and the chance to be broken the Curse was beginning to exist. Regina put the phone in your pocket and went upstairs. Tomorrow. Tomorrow she would solve this problem.

It was seven-thirty in the morning on Thursday. Regina had already ascertained that Henry was in school and the city could endure a day without her presence. She was twenty minutes ago parked outside the hospital. Part of her wanted to. Another part was scared to death. She took a deep breath and got out.

Regina entered the hospital and took the visitor badge at the front desk, this time the nurse returned Regina's smile with a very shy smile. She headed for the Emma room firmly. Opening the door she went straight to the side of the bed and took the hand of the Savior with her hand. "You better love me too Miss Swan. I would not think twice about throwing a fireball at you, even in a coma. " She closed her eyes and lowered to the blonde. A light kiss was placed on Emma's lips and for a second nothing happened.

Regina got up and looked at Emma's face still asleep. The weight of disappointment beginning to grow in her chest and anger increasing along. Regina shook hands with Emma and prepared to yell at the woman, and at that moment a bright light filled the room. Regina held the words and just watched the magic work. As the light faded, a beautiful pair of green eyes greeted her.

"Regina?" Emma asked confused. The brunette smiled and without a second's hesitation, she caught Emma's lip again. The heart rate monitor started to beep faster and Regina get a little away. "I hope you do not bother to deny Miss Swan. It would not work if you do not love me too "Regina said before the medical team invaded Emma's room. There was no response blonde and the brunette left the room so the doctor could see her.

Once again she was sitting in the same chair in the hospital corridor, iodine smell was still there. She waited until Dr. Whale left the room. As soon as she saw the man she stood up. "How is she Doc?" Regina asked and the man smiled. "A little mad at you, but good. It looks like magic, your Majesty... " the man said darkly, almost conspiratorial. But Regina smiled. She knew that soon the all city would be saying the same. But none of that mattered.

She made the right choice, finally.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Still here? So give me a review mate!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 ** _A/N:_** _Thanks for all reviews!_

 ** _Still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!_**

* * *

 **Where love lives**

Regina opened the bedroom door slowly. The blonde looked at her with a blank expression. The woman came in through the room and took a deep breath.

"Honestly Regina. You had to curse me for almost a year to realize what was between us?" Emma asked as she took a little jelly on the spoon. Regina looked down and thought a reply. "I have not cursed to realize that I love you Emma. I wanted my son to me" she said trying not to sound aggressive and Emma smiled. "You could have us both" she said eating a spoonful of jelly. The brunette looked up and smiled "Henry said the same thing" she stepped forward and Emma pointed the spoon at her as if to make a point. "See, must be the genes..." the blonde shrugged and Regina huffed crossing her arms. "I could put you in a new curse Miss Swan" Regina said and tried to put the angry mask in place and Emma laughed. "I missed you too Regina."

Henry left the school every day at five thirty in the afternoon, except on Wednesdays. But today was Thursday, he would not ask for Regina go see Emma. In fact, today he was leaving with Mary Margaret. So the best option was expected both in the house of the Charmings. Emma had the keys with her belongings stored in the hospital. Once the blonde was discharged, Regina took her to the house and began to prepare a decent dinner. There was no problem with the hospital food, besides the fact that it had no flavor at all.

"What will we tell Henry?" Emma asked while watching Regina preparing food. "Nothing, he already knows" she pointed to the book Emma and blonde took it and flipped. She looked wide-eyed at Regina. "He is growing" she whispered and the brunette smiled. "Yes he is."

Emma left the book and walked around the kitchen island and before Regina could protest she pulled the woman by the waist against her own body. Regina froze with her hands raised, one of them holding the wooden spoon of tomato sauce. "Is that what you want?" Emma asked and the brunette swallowed. Emma smelled the usual scent and she was too close to Regina think coherently. She turned around on Emma's arms and she licked dry lips and watched Emma doing the same. She wanted to say yes, she wanted her mind to let her live this romance. But there was still a lot of pain in the heart, so that's what she could give to Emma. The blonde took one of the strands of hair that had escaped Regina coke and put it behind her ear. Regina almost blushed with sweet action. It had long since she were treated so warmly, and gently like this.

"Emma you know my story. It is not a simple matter of yes or no" she answered and supported the free hand on Emma's shoulder, they were even closer and she could feel the breath of the woman. The blonde nodded. "Can I try to win your heart, your Majesty?" She asked with a smile. Regina smiled back and taking the blonde's by surprise, placed a quick kiss on pink lips. "Yes" and then she turned back to pay attention to the simmering sauce.

Before Emma could try to gain the attention of Regina again, the front door opened, and then Snow's voice asking if Charming had forgotten the door open. As soon as the woman walked through the door, she looked around the living room and kitchen and froze. "Emma?" She asked faintly. Henry came close behind, wondering what was wrong. He looked up and the boy's eyes lit up and he smiled. "Emma!" He shouted and left the backpack hang on the front door and ran to the woman. Emma lowered, picked him up and hugged raising the boy along with her own body and placing kisses on his hair. "Carefull Henry, Emma still have to recover" she said and at that moment the Snow eyebrow rose and Emma turned to Regina saying that she could very well rise up their son. "What happened?" He asked to Regina and Snow and Emma turned to her, leaving Henry on the ground again, she saw the look of curiosity in the boy's eyes as well. "Regina woke me up" she shrugged, and a second later they heard Henry whisper "true love's kiss" and Snow cover her mouth with her hands. No one could imagine what the reaction of the younger brunette and silence hung over the house.

Before there was an answer, David came and hugged the woman, who was too shocked to return. He looked around and found Emma. "Emma!" He said and how Henry, ran to hug his daughter. "How?" He asked and Emma smiled. "Regina" she gave to once again shoulder and waited for his father's reaction. "Oh" he looked between the two women. Regina still behind the island, turned off the fire sauce. "Thank you Regina" he said and hugged Emma again. "Dad, you know how she woke up me?" - "Yes, I know," he said and walked back to the side of Snow. "Charming, she can't-" - "She can't what Snow?" he asked with some anger in his eyes. "We already make enough damage on their lives to give opinion on what they want. I just want Emma to be happy "he said and suddenly Emma know why he would be a wise and respected King.

A few minutes later, Regina took the lasagna from the oven and served. Snow said she was not hungry and would find Ruby. But Emma, David and Henry sat at the table. Emma soon welcomed the lasagna with a moan of pleasure. "God, how I missed it" she muttered as she put another piece in her mouth. Henry smiled happily for Regina and for a brief moment she almost threw a fireball at herself for not noticing before that was the happiness she was looking for.

END

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, that's the End but not the end... Your imagination can continue that story and lead it to everywhere ;]**  
 **Soon I'm going to publish another ones, and hope see you there!**

 **Thank you fot all support and for all favorites, follows and specialy for all reviews, you all make my day/life better, thank you again ;]**

 **ENILLORAC =]**


End file.
